super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Batman is the main protagonist of the Batman series and appears as a downloadable character on Super Hero Pack alongside Spider-Man. Attributes Batman can glide similarly to Peach's from Brawl. He's a close-range character also. Batman can shoos out his Bat Claw midair at the ledge or the opponent as an Aerial Grab and an Tether Recovery. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Batman punches with his left fist, then punches with the right and kicks forward. * Forward Tilt: Batman thrusts forward with a kick. * Up Tilt: Batman kicks high in the air. * Down Tilt: Batman does a small sweep kick on the ground. * Dash Attack: Batman does a small jump kick forward. * Forward Smash: Batman lobs forward a grenade anywhere. Once the grenade hits the ground, it explodes, stunning the opponents. * Up Smash: Batman does a large uppercut to the enemy. * Down Smash: Batman lays a time bomb on the ground in front of him. It explodes from 10 to 25 seconds based off the charging. * Neutral Aerial: Batman does a sex kick forward in the air. * Forward Aerial: Batman swings both of his fists down. * Back Aerial: Batman does a back spin kick from behind. * Up Aerial: Batman does a bicycle kick in the air. * Down Aerial: Batman kicks out his legs downwards with great force. * Grab: Batman grabs the opponent with one hand. * Pummel: Batman knees the opponent. * Forward Throw: Batman kicks the opponent away. * Back Throw: Batman puts the opponent behind himself and kick them. * Up Throw: Batman grabs onto the enemy's feet before flinging them up into the air upside down. * Down Throw: Batman smacks the enemy downwards to the ground. * Floor Back: Batman does a spin-kick each side. * Floor Front: Batman spins around with a double kick. * Floor Trip: Batman punches both sides. * Edge (>100%): Batman gets up and kicks with his right leg. * Edge (100%+): Batman gets up and kicks with his right leg. * Neutral Special - Batarang: Batman throws one of his batarangs at his opponent. * Side Special - Smoke Bomb: Batman throws a smoke bomb at his opponent. If it connects, it obscures the vision and messes up the controls for a few seconds. * Up Special - Grappling Hook: Batman takes his grapple gun and shoots it upwar * Down Special - Leaping Shadow Kick: Batman jumps up and does a flying back kick at his opponent. * Final Smash - The Dark Knight: Batman throes a smoke batarang at the opponent, quickly inputs his co-ordinates to the Batmobile as he says "You should think more carefully.", then shocks the enemy with two tazers and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive batarang at the opponent and the Batmobile drives in to run over the opponent. Taunts * Up: Batman moves his cape over his shoulder. * Down: Batman turns away from the screen, crossing his arms. * Side: Batman takes out his Batarang and shines it before putting it away. Idle Poses * Batman unclenches his fists and moves them downward. * Batman looks behind him before looking back. Cheer His cheer is actually the theme song of the 1966 television series, remixed with claps. * Batman! (claps x6) Batman! (claps x6) Batman! (claps x6) Batman! (claps x6) Batman! Batman! Batman! On-Screen Appearance * A swarm of bats appears and group together, only suddenly scatter to reveal Batman who jumps down and lands in a crouch before rising up while glaring at his opponent. Victory Poses * Batman throws his Batarang, catches it, and says "My parents could've beaten you in seconds if my Batarang didn't work." * Batman does 2 punches, then jumps forward with a kick and does another punch saying "Not even close enough." * Batman tells his opponent to "Stay Down", and then he flings his cape over himself. He is then shown watching over Gotham City with the Bat Signal in the dark sky above. Costumes * Black mask and cape, grey suit and black bat-symbol * Green mask and cape, red suit and yellow bat-symbol (Robin) Trivia * Batman's Final Smash is based on his Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Batman Series Category:Male Category:Heroes